


Tattoo

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets a tattoo and Remus loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I've posted my +200 tickle fics on there, so check it out if you want to see more.

Sirius got his first tattoo when he was 16. A mobile illustration of the moon going around the Earth now covered the right side of his lower ribs. He presented it to his friends proudly.

“We’re all part of the Universe,” he explained. “And Earth is our home.”

“And the moon?” James asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve noticed that the moon controls a lot.”

Remus didn’t say anything at that, but instead leaned in closer to get a better look. “I didn’t notice the stars.”

“Stars are our only source of light.” Sirius pointed to one of them. “And Sirius shines the brightest,” he added with a grin.

They all just rolled their eyes, but later that night after Remus had crawled into Sirius’ bed, he found himself unable to stop looking at it. He was resting his head on Sirius’ chest, much like usual, his fingers running over the tattoo gently again and again. Sirius didn’t say anything, but Remus could feel his heart beat faster.

“Do you like it?” Sirius asked after a while, his voice oddly loud in the quiet room.

Remus looked up at him. “I love it.”

He could see Sirius smile in the darkness, and Remus sat up a bit to kiss him. “I hoped that you would,” Sirius admitted once they’d pulled apart.

Remus gave him another kiss before moving downwards to gently press his lips to the area around the tattoo. Sirius’ breath hitched.

“I need to confess something,” he said when Remus gave him a questioning look.

“Oh?” Remus leaned back a bit to get a better view of him.

“I’m very ticklish,” he mumbled, sounding embarrassed. “Especially on my ribs.”

Remus grinned. “Oh, really?”

“Getting that tattoo was torture. You touching it is torture.”

“You mean when I do this?” Remus fluttered his fingers over his ribs again, his smile widening when Sirius let out a quiet giggle.

“Stop it,” he laughed. “Don’t be mean.”

“Sorry,” Remus replied, giving his lips a peck. “I’ll stop.”

“You better.”

“Watch it, tough guy.”

Sirius just laughed again, adjusting his position a bit so that he could put his arm around Remus, holding him close.

They remained silent for a few minutes, both of them on the verge of falling asleep.

“Sirius?” Remus mumbled.

“Hm?”

“Does your tattoo show when it’s a full moon?”

“Uh huh.”

Remus didn’t reply, only snuggled closer to him.


End file.
